Gods Eater Burst- Get Well Soon, Leader
by rydia3791
Summary: After finishing a mission, our leader gets a terrible fever. He tries to peacefully get some rest, but a certain silver-haired Russian girl comes in to nurse him, while something occurs and develops between them.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: First fanfic on Gods Eater Burst, and hope u guys enjoy. Please rate and comment, so that I can further improve my writing. All copyrights (Except my avatar) belong to the original creators and producers. for those who want a visual on my character, here is the profile based on the game:_

_Name: Drake Galios_

_Gender: Male_

_Code name: 11th hour_

_Hairstyle: 5 _

_Color: 15_

_Face: 6_

_Skin: 1_

_Top: Petunia Jacket_

_Bottom: Naval Slit_

_Voice: 4_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Aaaa...achoo!"

"Bless you."

*sniff* " Ugh, thanks. *sniff* God, this is the worst situation to be in...*sigh*"

"Don't worry, we're almost back to the den. I'll give the report of the mission and tell Tsubaki and Sakaki about your fever. For now, you should rest Drake."

"Thanks, Sakuya."

Drake gave a weak smile in response. He moved his legs and arms closer to himself as he sat on his seat, while resting his head on the cold metal wall next to him. He clenched on the blanket, tightening it around his body, just to grab every bit of heat to stop himself from shaking violently. Even though he knew it wouldn't stop his shaking and the cold, he still pulled the blanket closer to him. _My head's pounding, my nose is getting stuffy, and I can't stop the damn shaking,_ he thought.

Another girl noticed his little shuffling and approached him. Drake noticed her short pink hair and green outfit. She placed one hand on her forehead, the other on Drake's, moving his dark blue bangs aside.

"Wow." she said. "You're really burning up. I think got some cold medicine for you. Hold on." Kanon moved over to a small bag, sitting on another seat across from Drake. She opened it, and searched for the medicine. She found it, and gave it to Drake. Drake was a little surprised as he saw the medicine in front of him. It was bag of garlic clovers, and a bottle of honey.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"They're for your cold. I wouldn't recommend just taking any random cold pill. It's not all that effective. The garlic and honey is better in stopping your cold. Dice one piece from the cloves, and pour the honey in small cup with the garlic. Make sure to drink it whole, and don't chew on the garlic bits. It'll lessen the effect of the medicine." explained Kanon.

"It's really effective." said another member. He was sitting near the window of the helicopter, to Drake's far right, across from him. His short dark brown hair, red jacket and white pants came into Drake's vision. "I got a pretty nasty cold myself once; when Hibari told me to take the honey and garlic, it actually worked. Though, I kinda wished she personally nursed me back to health." Tatsumi gave a daydreaming look, while the rest ignored that last comment.

"Huh... now that's interesting." Drake stretched out his trembling hand to receive it. Immediately, Kanon noticed, and placed the honey and garlic on his hand. "Thanks." He smiled weakly. Kanon held his hand, along with the medicine in his.

"Get well soon, OK Drake? Make sure to take this twice a day." Drake nodded in return, and Kanon let go of his hand.

As Sakuya watched those two, she looked at Drake's flushed face for a moment, and was reminded of the mission they just finished.

A Prithvi Mata at the tranquil temple was to be eliminated, and was requested by Drake. However, as they came into contact with it, it surprisingly took an interest to Drake and he mostly got attacked by the Prithvi Mata. Luckily, he dodged and blocked most of the attacks. **Mostly**, at least, but not the ice attacks it inflicted on him. Already, he was enduring the cold, so that he could adapt to it, but since the Prithvi Mata is an ice-like tiger, it only made it worse. His movements slowed down, his hands and face turned red from the cold, his body looked stiff. But despite the dangers, they managed to kill it, however, Drake ended up catching a fever due to the attacks.

"First time I've seen you with a bad fever. It's pretty rare for you to get sick." said Sakuya.

"That's mainly because I don't go to cold areas all that much. I usually fight aragami in humid areas or places that don't have freezing weather." explained Drake.

"We're now arriving at the Far East Branch." announced the pilot. Kanon sat down to where her bag is and closed it.

Tatsumi looked out the window. He couldn't help but gaze at the uppermost largest building, placed right at the center of the outer ghetto, as it is surrounded by smaller buildings. The metal walls glistened against the bright sunlight, giving it a glare of light to one's eyes.

"Here we are, home sweet home."


	2. Chapter 2

The helicopter lowered itself to the ground and touched it, as the interior came down with a slight thump. The sound of the chopper's blades slowed down, and gradually became softer, until it was quiet.

"We have arrived at the Far East Branch. Good work for today, god eaters. Hope you get well soon lieutenant Galios." spoke the pilot.

"Will do, and thanks. *sniff* Achoo!"

"Bless you." said everybody in the helicopter.

"Again, thanks." Drake sniffled and stood up.

Kanon opened the door and slid it aside, grabbing her god arc, and hopping down to the ground. The rest followed pursuit; as Tatsumi was the last to board off, he called to Drake and said, "Your god arc is in your case right? I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks Tatsumi."

"No prob." Tatsumi gave a thumbs up and walked back inside for Drake's god arc. He came back out carrying two huge black cases, while the pilot closed the door behind him. The pilot gave a fellow salute, and Drake responded with the same action, as best as he could. The group walked back to the den gate. Drake still clung the blanket to his body. He gripped the honey and garlic tightly, as to not drop it, underneath the blanket.

Tatsumi corrected the position of his god arc to properly carry it, as he walked along with the others. "There we go."

"Isn't that heavy? Your carrying two god arcs you know." asked Sakuya.

"Not really. It's light as a feather, and barley has any weight. Short blades are like that. After all they're made for speed, like rapiers." explained Tatsumi.

"But Drake, yours seems a little different compared to mine." Tatsumi lifted up leader's god arc, while gently bringing it up and down. "It's a little lighter compared to mine."

"Hm? Oh, I had Licca specially craft a short blade. It's not like the rest of the short blades."

"What kind is it?" questioned Kanon.

"It's an **_Azure Dragon Blade_**. Capable of sunder, ice, and divine attacks. Gathering the materials wasn't easy, but it's been highly useful, ever since."

"That must be a pretty rare blade then." Kanon stared at the case, containing her leader's god arc.

Drake smiled and chuckled, "Indeed it is, Kanon. The materials are not so easy to obtain, especially from certain aragami and missions. I had to hunt and complete a few of them multiple times just to get one material." sighed Drake. "Nevertheless, it was well worth it. *sniff* aaaa...achoo!"

"Bless you." said everybody. Drake couldn't help but groan by everybody's comment, and shook his head in frustration. They arrived at the den gate, where other god eaters' god arcs are lined up. Sakuya and Kanon placed their god arcs on nearby empty chambers, while Tatsumi gave Drake's god arc.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Glad I could help." grinned Tatsumi, as he patted Drake's shoulder, and stored his god arc on an empty chamber.

Drake opened the case, and did the same as the others, still clenching onto the blanket around his body.

They left the hangar, and came into the main hall while Drake was the last to come in. The first people they saw was the other members of the first unit, lounging about and goofing off altogether. Kota and Lindow were making jokes, as Alisa was giving them a look of disapproval. Soma simply sat at the end of the couch and watched them. They all turned their heads as they noticed the doors opening, and approached them with beaming faces and smiles.

"Welcome back you guys!" yelled Kota with a huge grin on his face. "How was the mission?"

"We managed to complete the mission, but..." Sakuya trailed off on her sentence, and avoided their gazes.

Alisa looked among the group and worriedly asked, "Wait, where's Drake?"

All turned around behind them, and all fixed their eyes on the slouched, spiky blue-haired leader. Alisa was taken aback the most by Drake clinging onto the blanket. She weaved through the others with a shocked face, asking, "Drake! What happened to you?! A-are you all right?"

Somewhat half-expecting this, Drake weakly smiled at the concerned friends, and explained the situation to them. A few seconds of silence filled the room, until it was finally broken by Drake saying, "So that's pretty much the situation. *sniff* aaaa...achoo!" Drake covered his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Bless you." said everybody.

*sigh* "Sakuya, I'll leave the report to you. I'm gonna go to my room and rest." *sniff* Drake turned to Sakuya with an exhausted expression.

"I got it. Take of yourself, alright?"

Drake nodded in return, and awkwardly walked to the main elevator. It opened, and he hit the veteran's section button, leaving the others watching him leave.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to Hibari. See you." waved Tatsumi, as he walked down the stairs to the lower level of the main floor.

"I'm going to go the cafeteria. I'm pretty hungry after the mission." Kanon left down to the lower level and out the main door.

Soma simply walked down to the lower level couches, silent as usual.

"Pretty rare for the dude to get sick. I'm going to go find a get-well present." Kota walked away, leaving Lindow, Sakuya, and Alisa.

Meanwhile, Alisa just stared at the elevator where Drake left off. Lindow noticed the concerned expression on the silver-haired Russian girl.

"If you're that concerned about Drake, why not visit him and nurse him for a bit?"

Alisa jumped a little at Lindow's question. She turned to him with slight pink hues on her cheeks.

"Wha-what? Um... I'd... rather not disturb Drake. He needs to rest after all." Alisa looked back to the elevator, avoiding Lindow's gaze. He simply stared at her with a suspicious look.

"He looked like he was going to pass out though. What's more his face was really flushed. He might need some help you know..." Sakuya gave cat-like smile, while Lindow gave a grin. Both were expecting her to visit him, while Alisa frantically studied their expressions.

"Uh... L-like I said. I'm going to leave him for a bit so he can rest. I'm going to the training room." Alisa bluffed at them with a slight red face, and walked away.

"A bit huh? Does the kid have to be so difficult? She's not really honest with herself, huh?" Lindow turned to Sakuya.

"She's always like that, putting up a front." Sakuya giggled at her best friend's behavior.

As she smiled, she suddenly lifted her head. _Oh boy_, Lindow thought,_ Sakuya has a plan popped into her head for those two. _But despite being worried, he gave a scheming smile. "Looks like you've got a plan in mind."

Sakuya nodded, and walked over to the couches. On the coffee table, she searched for some blank paper and a pen. She began writing, while Lindow gave her a questioned look. She gave the paper to Lindow, and read it.

_To Alisa,_

_Please meet me in my room. I will be needing your help,_

_From Drake_

"I need you to place this in front of Alisa's room. We'll let things unfold by itself. While I'm giving the report, let me know what's happened so far."

"Ho...Now this is going to be interesting."

The married couple both gave a scheming smile to each other.

* * *

_Author's note: Awww, poor Drake. The fever he got is really terrible. But what will happen in store for Alisa and Drake, now that Sakuya and Lindow are commencing a special plan? Keep reading to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the room. She gazed and simply stared at her window. Completely zoning out for a few seconds, she then thought back to his words.

_If you're that concerned about Drake, why not visit him and nurse him for a bit? _

Just the thought of it made her cheeks flush a little. _What in the world am I thinking?! _thought Alisa. _Drake wouldn't me disturb him. I'm sure he just wants some peace and quiet._ Going against her thoughts, Alisa imagined her sitting next to Drake, on his bed, feeding him soup as he eagerly takes it.

"Gahhhh!" she slapped her face with her hands, to stop the crazy imagination. "As if that would happen!" she angrily shouted to herself.

A knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. "Yes, who is it?" she asked loudly. There was no response. Alisa walked to the door, wondering who it is. She opened, only to find a letter in front of her door. Curious, she picked it up, and opened it.

_To Alisa,_

_Please meet me in my room, I will be needing your help,_

_From Drake_

Alisa was simply shocked by the sudden letter, only to show a gaping mouth. Her head suddenly exploded with thoughts once more. _Hold it, hold it! This kind of timing is way too good! Wwhwwhwhw-why would Drake suddenly call me with this letter?! What's more to his room?! _Utterly confused, surprised, and bewildered, the silver-haired Russian girl simply stared at the letter. She then glanced at the elevator, glanced back to the letter, and back to the elevator once more.

_If you're that concerned about Drake, why not visit him and nurse him for a bit?_

_He looked like he was gonna pass out though. What's more his face was really flushed. He might need some help you know..._

That last thought made her give out a defeated sigh. "Let's see how bad his cold is..." she mumbled to herself. She walked to the elevator and opened it. As she walked inside, she pressed the veteran's section button, facing the metal wall.

As the elevator closed, a figure, hiding behind the wall in the hallway, came out. He approached the elevator, and stared at it, hearing the sounds of its gears moving. He simply smiled and whispered, "Let's see what happens to our new-type friends." His phone vibrated, receiving a text message from Sakuya.

_Wat happened so far?_

He text back, _Letter successfully delivered. Just saw the kid head 2 the veterans sec. _He got an immediate response.

_OK, we'll leave them be 4 now. I'll check up on them later._

"...How did she manage to respond so quickly?"

...

...

...

Alisa stared at Drake's door, her heart pounding and her face heating up. She shook her head to calm herself down from the excitement. _Why am I acting so nervous? I came to visit to see how's he doing. I shouldn't be acting like this! _With hesitation creeping up, she slowly raised her hand, knocked on the door, and waited for a response.

Except, there wasn't one. She knocked once more. Again, no response.

"Drake? It's Alisa. May I come in?" she called.

No answer. _Is he not here, or is he asleep? _thought Alisa.

She touched Drake's door; it opened, and she was surprised to see it unlocked. She walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Drake?" Alisa looked around his room, until she finally saw Drake, asleep on the bed, giving off light snores. She silently approached him, and slowly sat next to him, trying not wake him. Drake's eyes were closed, and the sound of his light snores was heard over and over again. Alisa just gazed at her leader's sleeping face, and was entranced by the calm expression he gave off.

"I guess you didn't need my help in the end..." whispered Alisa.

"...My help in the end..." mumbled Drake.

Alisa was bit surprised by the reaction. "Drake?"

"Drake..."

"Oh, he's sleep talking."

"He's sleep talking..."

Alisa became amused by the silly reactions of her charismatic leader and smiled. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"Alisa is great."

"Alisa is great..."

_Of course. _she thought_._

"Alisa is cute."

"Alisa is cute..."

_Hehe, not really. _She smiled sheepishly.

"Alisa is beautiful."

"Alisa is beautiful..."

_Why, thank you._

"Alisa is the greatest girl in the world."

"Alisa is the greatest girl in the world..."

Alisa was so happy and elated, she couldn't stop smiling as her face became flushed by Drake's repeated words._ Calm down! _she thought to herself. Alisa chuckled and smiled gently.

She stared at Drake, this time, looking a little serious. Alisa opened her mouth, wanting him to repeat three little words.

"I like Alisa..." she expected Drake to repeat the exact same words, but what she heard wasn't all that she predicted it to be.

"I love Alisa..."

* * *

_Author's note: Urgh, my heart. I'm dying from the sweetness here. XD _


	4. Chapter 4

Alisa's eyes bulged at that last statement. She couldn't move by hearing those words. She was completely frozen solid and her jaw dropped, being dumbfounded and confused. Alisa was still as a statue for a few seconds, but it felt more like an hour passed by.

_Whaaaaaaaaat?! _she screamed in her head. Alisa jerked her head away from Drake, avoiding his look, even though his eyes weren't open. _D-d-d-d-d-Drake... he... just said... l-love, instead of like..._

_I love Alisa... _Alisa's face became red, along with her ears turning the same color.

_I love Alisa... _

Her brain couldn't stop repeating those words in her head. Each time those words were repeated, her blush became more red and visible. _What's with the sudden change in words?! Why would Drake say _love _instead of _like?! Alisa still couldn't move; her face was hot, her head and heart were beating uncontrollably, her brain was trying to process the situation, but was an absolute train wreck. All she was able to do was sit still on Drake's bed, not thinking anything else, but of what just happened.

A sound of shuffling came by, and the bed shook a little, breaking Alisa's line of thought. She turned around to see Drake, but just then, she suddenly felt arms wrapping her body.

"Hello, my dear protegé. I see you were lost in thought by my little confession." Drake gave a smile of victory, as Alisa turned her head towards his.

"Geh! D-Drake! You-you were awake this whole time?!" Drake simply gave a wide smile at the flushed girl.

Alisa was so embarrassed and mortified, she felt as if she was about to faint. Her face gave an intense blush, and she shouted at Drake, "W-w-w-when were you awake?!"_  
_

"Ah. About 10 minutes ago. When I heard you came in, I ignored it at first, but when I heard your voice, I thought I'd play a little trick on you."

Alisa was utterly shocked and couldn't believe what she just heard. She began cursing at herself for not noticing, especially how he kept repeating her words. She then realized the situation they were both in. She looked down at her waist, and back to his face, while two thoughts crossed her head.

1. Drake was embracing her from behind

2. He was half-naked

"Wha?!" was all the protegé screamed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Drake asked with a expressionless face.

"What do you mean, 'What's wrong?'! You're embracing me!"

"And?"

"And you're half-naked!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so?'!" Alisa tried to push Drake away from her, but he still kept holding onto her.

"Argh, cut it out, Alisa. The more you struggle, the more I'm going to pull you towards me."

"You let go Drake!"

"Don't want to."

Alisa can't stand the absolute embarrassment any longer. Him playing that trick on her was more than enough. Having him embrace her in this kind of situation, would make her pass out in mere seconds. After finally struggling for a few minutes, Alisa gave up, and allowed Drake to embrace her from behind. He eagerly nuzzled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"For someone who has a bad fever, you sure like to joke around." Alisa sighed in defeat. "Why are you half-naked anyways?"

"It's too hot. I wore a few layers of blankets, and I ended up getting hot. So I placed the blankets back in my dresser."

"If you have time to do that, you need to lie down and rest. You're like a child, always moving around." scolded Alisa. Drake didn't respond. Alisa turned to him, as he showed a pained, flushed expression.

"See?" she pointed out. "Here, lie down."

"Don't want to." protested Drake.

"Lie down."

"Nope."

"Enough arguing Drake. Your fever is going to be worse if you don't rest." Alisa gently separated the embrace, and turned around. She then gently pushed Drake down to his bed. He resisted at first, but finally succumbed to Alisa's orders.

The sound of a door hissing reached their ears. But worst of all, the one who came in was somebody whom Alisa didn't want to see the most.

"Drake? Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I thought I'd visit and see how you're-"

A woman with medium-short black hair, with her usual green and black dress came into their view.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Whoops, looks like I'm interrupting something."

"Gah! S-s-s-Sakuya?! Wait, what did you just say?"

Alisa looked back at Drake, who has his eyes closed, breathing heavily from his cold. She then looked back to Sakuya.

"N-n-n-no! T-t-t-this isn't what it looks like!" exclaimed Alisa, as she shook her head wildly.

"That's... quite a bold move Alisa. Getting Drake in his sleep." said Sakuya, as she avoided Alisa's gaze, with slight pink hues on her cheeks.

"N-n-n-no, wait! Drake's awake! See?!" Alisa turned to Drake, as Sakuya followed her.

Drake gave a light snore in response.

"Don't fall asleep on me!" she cursed at him.

"I stand corrected. I'll... leave you two alone." Sakuya briskly left Drake's room, leaving Alisa appalled.

Alisa watched Sakuya take her leave, and as the door closed, she focused back to Drake. There, she saw him grinning mischievously. "Looks like she got the idea." he beamed.

Alisa instinctively punched Drake in the head.

_MEANWHILE..._

Sakuya stood in front of the elevator, feeling bashful as she was irked for seeing what she saw. _I honestly didn't expect Alisa to pull that kind of move. I thought the plan didn't work because Drake's room was silent. But I was wrong._

Sakuya smiled to herself._ I know Alisa wouldn't go that far. Knowing Drake, he probably gave that little misunderstanding on purpose just to tease her. I'll make sure this time not to bother them._

* * *

_Author's note: Well, that was kind of expected. Sakuya, you're a real great friend to Alisa, and for that, I bow my head to you. There'll be another chapter coming soon, with even more ridiculous misunderstandings, so keep reading everybody. =D _


	5. Chapter 5

She looked away from Drake, pouting, with her arms crossed. Alisa fumed at what happened, and didn't say anything to Drake for a few minutes. She sat there on his bed, being still. Drake was sitting up, staring at an angry Alisa, with her back facing towards him.

"..."

"...How long do you plan on making that face?" asked Drake, not caring about Alisa's concern. Even though she wasn't facing his way, he suspected of what her current expression would be.

The very question made Alisa talk back at him. "Of course I'm going make this face! Because of you, I was giving off the wrong impression." glared Alisa. She sighed, unimpressed by the jokes and tricks her leader has thrown at her. _Why did I even bother visiting him? _Alisa tiredly brooded over the absurdity of the situation.

Drake fell back to his bed, shaking the bed a little. His breathing became heavy, his face became hotter than ever. He turned around, laying on his side, and shivered. Alisa watched him shuffling on the bed, unsure of what to scold to Drake. However, she knew she couldn't coldly leave Drake like this.

"You need to wear a shirt. Which drawer do you keep them?"

"Top drawer, end of the bed." he pointed.

Alisa wandered to where Drake pointed to, and pulled out the drawer. Multiple t-shirts and sweaters, neatly folded, appeared in front of her. She grabbed a black t-shirt with dark grey sleeves, and closed the drawer. On the counter of the drawer, she spotted a bottle of honey and a bag of garlic. Wondering why Drake has this, she asked, "Drake? Why do you have this honey and garlic?"

"Hm? Oh that's for my cold. Kanon gave it to me on our way back from the temple. She and Tatsumi said it would cure my cold. Apparently, it's more effective than taking a pill for colds." told Drake.

"How do you take this?"

"Take one piece from the cloves, and dice it. Place it in a tiny cup, and pour the honey in. Kanon said I'm supposed to take this twice a day."

"Have you taken this yet?"

"No." he answered. "I wasn't able to because my head was spinning and pounding."

"And yet you were able to go through of getting an extra blanket and putting it back." criticized Alisa.

Drake sheepishly laughed by her blunt words. He shivered once more, and crossed his arms, fighting the cold temperature biting his body. Alisa walked back to Drake, and said, "Here, sit up."

"Ah. Thanks Alisa." Drake was about to reach out for the shirt but later stopped by Alisa's next order.

"Lift up your arms Drake, I'll dress you."

"..." Drake literally had no words on that statement. He certainly wasn't expecting Alisa to say that.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." he said bashfully. _Why would she suddenly do something like that? What am I, a little kid? ...Might as well follow her orders. _And so he did.

Alisa gave him a confused look, not understanding the sudden change in his behavior. She cast it aside and started to dress him. As she pulled the shirt down to his face, she stared at him. His eyes were closed, and he didn't say anything, however his face looked a little different. Drake looked more red compared to before. What's more, he is furrowing his eyebrows. _Is his fever getting worse? He's acting completely different. _Still oblivious, Alisa continued putting on his shirt. When she finally finished, she guided Drake to lie down once more. As he rested his head on his pillow, Alisa pulled over the blanket that was pushed aside, and tucked him in.

"You stay in bed. I'm going to the kitchen and get some food for you."

"Oh, thanks Alisa."

Alisa nodded and turned around, dropping a piece of paper from her pocket. Drake spotted it and was about to call her name, but was interrupted by her.

"Don't even think about getting out of bed, OK?" out the door she went, leaving Drake behind.

Wondering what Alisa dropped, he lazily stretched over to the paper, still lying on his bed. He opened it and read it.

_To Alisa,_

_Please meet me in my room, I will be needing your help,_

_From Drake_

Drake was perplexed by this letter. He doesn't remember sending Alisa this letter. _Is this why she came to visit me? _He eyed at the handwriting of the letter closely, showing a glare as he continued to squint his eyes. _Wait a minute... This handwriting... It looks familiar... _as he finally realized who's handwriting was, he flinched. _Sakuya?! She wrote this letter?! _

Occasionally, Sakuya gives written reports to Drake about new aragami, and gun practice with Federico and Annette.

_So that's why Alisa came to me all of a sudden. Sakuya planned this letter and knew what was going to happen, should she follow the request. _"Oh boy... she sure likes poking fun at me and Alisa." mumbled Drake. _I told her to give the report of the mission we just finished. Did she ask Lindow to give this to Alisa?_ Drake closed his eyes, thinking back to when Alisa arrived in his room, recollecting the events of what's happened so far. Suddenly, he remembered to what she just said before she left. He opened his eyes, and his face was in horror, mouth open, eyes bulging.

_You stay in bed. I'm going to the kitchen and get some food for you._

_Hold it! She said _kitchen, _not _cafeteria! _Meaning... is she going to cook?! _All of a sudden Drake felt queasy, as if he was going to throw up, even though he hasn't eaten anything. _Sakuya, Lindow, you two just made this worst for my stomach!_

_ELSEWHERE, IN A RANDOM HALLWAY..._

"Achoo!" Lindow and Sakuya both sneezed at the same time.

Tsubaki, who is with the married couple, asked, "Are you two catching the Lieutenant's fever too?"

"No, I don't think so." answered Lindow. Tsubaki gave a questioned look.

_IN THE FAR EAST BRANCH'S KITCHEN..._

"OK, let's get started shall we?" Alisa tied the apron around her waist.

* * *

_Author's note: Cue the Jaws music! Drake's going to have prepare his stomach, when the moment arrives._


	6. Chapter 6

Drake just lied down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, hearing only the hum of the terminal and furnace in his room. Clenching onto the sheets of the bed, his face darkened. _WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo? What do I do?! _Drake couldn't stop clenching onto the bed sheets, never removing his eyes away from the ceiling. _The last time Alisa cooked something was making a small batch of cookies, when she was practice cooking with Kanon. Just by trying one piece, Kanon passed out. I had to go and hide them in the freezer._

_Don't even think about getting out of bed, OK?_

___You stay in bed. I'm going to the kitchen and get some food for you._

_If I go and leave now, there's no doubt that Alisa will find out! She'll probably hunt me down, and force me to stay in bed. But if I don't run off, my stomach is gonna die! _Conflicted as he is, Drake held his head in despair. "Arrrrrggggh!"

_IN THE FAR EAST BRANCH'S KITCHEN..._

Alisa eyes at the dish she just made, unsure of what to add next. A greenish-pale-yellow-colored, flat-like pancake with dark brown spots sits on the plate, folded in half, topped with an unknown black sauce.

_Let's see... So far I used eggs, fish oil, green onion, ponzu sauce, diced habanero, bitter melon, and a bit of eggplant. _

"What else should I add on the omelette?" murmured Alisa. "Drake's taste in spicy foods is pretty high, so I should add wasabi to the side, to increase the spiciness." approaching to the fridge and opening its doors, Alisa searches for the wasabi. As she spotted the small green tube, she brings it over to the dish, and squirts it. "All done!" she proudly says to herself. "Now all I need to do is clean the dishes and send this to Drake." happily humming to herself, Alisa begins cleaning the dishes.

_IN DRAKE'S ROOM..._

"..."

For about 45 minutes, Drake lied down on his bed, trying to think of a plan to go around Alisa's food of doom.

_Maybe I should fake-sleep? Doh, wait. That won't work anymore considered I tricked Alisa already. Or maybe I should tell her that I ate too much during breakfast. Gah, that won't work either! She saw me eat only pancakes this morning! That's not much of a meal... What about telling her that I'm allergic to the dish she made? But I don't know what she's making! Or maybe I should-_

"Drake! Your food is here!" chirped Alisa, as she popped into Drake's room.

Drake almost yelped until he covered his mouth with his hand._  
_

_Cram it with gusto... _"O-oh, thanks Alisa." almost hesitant to know, Drake nervously asked, "Wh-what did you get me?"

"I made an omelette, considered you didn't eat much this morning, I thought I put more ingredients, instead of making just a plain old omelette."

_An omelette? That should be easy to make but... why do I still have a bad feeling about this?_

Nervousness creeping again, Drake asked, "What ingredients did you use?"

"Eggs, fish oil, green onion, ponzu sauce, diced habanero, bitter melon, eggplant, and a side of wasabi." answered Alisa.

With each ingredient she added, Drake's face darkened, and his fingers clenched tighter and tighter on the bed sheets. Trying to keep a calm face, he smiled and happily responded, "I see. Thanks Alisa. I always like creative people, with their creative ideas." _What in the world am I doing?! I'm practically digging my own grave! _Drake was mentally banging his head, as he silently screamed at himself.

Alisa sheepishly avoided Drake's gaze, and said, "R-really? Th-thank you. Here, I also brought a table tray, a small cutting board and a knife."

"The cutting board and knife, is that for the garlic and honey?"

"Yes, it is." replied Alisa.

Still holding onto Drake's dish, Alisa placed the table tray on the coffee table, separating the cutting board and knife. Leaving it aside on the coffee table, she walked over to Drake, and placed the table tray on his lap. In just a few seconds, the large-unknown omelette came into Drake's view, prepared with a spork. He eyed it suspiciously, and started to feel even more queasy and dizzy. But what felt even more worse was Alisa was expecting him to eat it.

Alisa sat down beside Drake, and warmly beamed at him.

"I hope you enjoy it Drake. This is the first time I cooked for anybody, so, I'm really glad you're taking it."

Alisa's words and face pierced his heart, in more ways than one.

"..." _I HAVE NO OPTIONS! _Casting aside his fear and hesitation, Drake courageously took the spork, and scooped a spoonful of Alisa's special omelette, along with the wasabi. He took a bite. As he did, his mouth exploded by the omelette. It felt as if his taste buds were on war against the food of doom army, however, his taste buds were immediately annihilated by the enemies.

"..."

His whole body shivered by the powerful taste the omelette held.

"How is it?" Alisa eagerly asked.

Drake outwardly smiled and lied, "Great! I love it! Thanks Alisa!"

Beneath Drake's blanket, his hands were clawing at the sheets.

"Really? I'm glad you like it." Alisa gleefully smiled. "Make sure to finish it OK?"

"G-got it."

...

...

After what seemed like hours, Drake finally managed to finish the omelette. However his whole body felt dead, and so did his tongue.

"Looks like you finished it. I'll take your dishes."

"Thanks for the food, Alisa." he said in a ghost-like trance.

"Your welcome." Feeling content with the success of her cooking, Alisa gratefully took the dishes and table tray. _I'm happy Drake liked the food. I was worried because I was unsure of what to add in his omelette, considering his favorite tastes._ Alisa blushed a little by Drake's pleasant face as he ate the omelette.

_Worth it. Just worth it to see that happy face of hers. Alisa, I will never play any more tricks on you again. Forgive me._

Alisa walked over to the coffee table, switching the dishes and table tray for the cutting board and knife.

"Drake, do you have a tiny cup here?"

Snapping out of his ghost-like trance, he answered, "Huh? Oh, there should be one near the sink."

Spotting the small cup, Alisa grabbed it, and walked over to where the honey and garlic are. She began preparing the medicine. Drake watched her, hearing the sounds of the knife chopping the garlic.

_Alisa, you don't know how happy I am just by having you here next to me. _Feeling blissful, Drake patiently waited for Alisa to finish his medicine.

As she finished dicing the garlic, Alisa poured it in the tiny cup, along with the honey. Returning to Drake, she handed him the cup.

"Thank you, Alisa." said Drake, as he received the cup.

"I'm just glad I could help."

Drinking the medicine whole, he gave the cup back to Alisa. She placed it on the divider, and sat on the bed. She moved closer to him, placing one hand his forehead, the other on hers. Drake closed one eye as she checked his fever.

"Hmmm. Your temperature is still bad. For now, you should rest."

"Yeah, thanks Alisa, really." Drake was about to hold her hand that's on his forehead, until they heard stomping footsteps out in the hallway.

"Hm? Is somebody coming by?" Alisa not knowing who is stomping outside, turns her head to the door.

However, Drake, who is all too familiar with that sound, froze. _Oh shit! Those stomping footsteps! It can't be! _"Alisa, hide!"

"Sorry?" not knowing what's going on, Alisa sat there, confused.

In mere moments, Drake pulled Alisa over to his bed, burying her face into his chest.

"Wha?! Drake what're you-" Alisa, completely startled by Drake's sudden movements, became red-faced.

"Just quiet! Don't move!" he angrily whispered to her. With his left arm, he held onto Alisa, and with his right, he pulled over the bed sheets, covering her.

"D-Drake! You-" struggling, Alisa tried to push herself away from Drake.

"Quit moving you idiot!"

_B-b-b-but even so! This position is!_

The sound of Drake's door hissed, and a cheerful, young man's voice chimed in.

"Yo Drake! Dude! Are you here?"

"K-Kota?" Drake became flabbergasted by the sudden interruption of his closest friend.

"Hey, there you are." Kota popped his head out of the short wall, and walked over to Drake, sitting on the floor.

"W-why are you here?" stammered Drake, still confused by his sudden visit.

_Kota? Why is Kota visiting Drake at a time __like this? I thought he already did so. _Alisa, just as puzzled as Drake, wondered as well.

"I was off finding a get-well gift for you in the outer ghetto." explained Kota.

"I-I see."

"Here you are." Kota rummaged through his pockets, producing a small bottle.

"What's that?"

"Japanese mint oil. Really effective on muscle aches and stuffy noses. My mom uses this stuff whenever she does. Want to me put it on the divider here?"

"Y-yeah, you do that.."

Meanwhile Alisa, under the sheets, slowly moved for Drake's hand, and placed her hand on his. While doing so, a resonance occurred between Drake and Alisa.

_Drake! What are you doing?!_

_Sorry Alisa, but I can't let Kota see you!_

_Why?!_

_I just can't! Look just stay there and don't make a sound!_

Alisa's face was practically on fire now, being this close to Drake, all the while being held tightly in his arms. Kota turned to see Drake, noticing his pained expression.

"What's up Drake? You look a little pale."

"It's-It's nothing..."

"If you say so dude."

* * *

_Author's note: Well now, this is quite the twist our couple has got into. What will happen now that Alisa is being hidden by Drake? Wait for the next chapter to find out!_


	7. Chapter 7

Drake was sweating bullets and mostly avoided Kota's gaze. Alisa, underneath the sheets, started to sweat as well. Not only was she being held tightly by Drake's arms, she was also underneath the bed sheets. Her face heating up didn't help out either. Alisa could feel and hear the heavy pounding of Drake's heart, while a faint sweet scent came into her nose. As she was still holding onto his hand, Alisa continued communicating to Drake in resonance.

_Drake, can't you send Kota away to do something?_

_Like what?! What am I supposed make him get for me?_

_Ask him to buy you a First-love juice in the rookie's section. I heard there's no more in the veteran's, because the vending machine is broken._

_Alisa, did you not notice when you came in and out of my room? They just fixed it this morning! And why a First-love juice?_

_If all you said is 'drink', Kota might just go over to your fridge instead! What's more, most of the other drinks aren't available because of the lack of ingredients. _

_Did you not see it?_

_See what, exactly?_

_I.. have a First love-Juice. It's on the counter, behind the couches..._

_..._

_..._

_No matter how you look at it, you're only making the situation worse!_

"By the way Drake,"

The two new-types both flinched at Kota's voice.

"Did Alisa came over to visit you?"

Alisa finally released her hand from Drake's, so as not to continue the resonance. She slowly brought it down, between her chest and Drake's stomach.

_Me?_

"Alisa? Uh... She just recently left." lied Drake.

"Huh. And here I thought I would've caught you two here alone." grinned Kota.

Irritated by Kota teasing, Drake thought, _Oh you have Kota, and we're trying to cover that from you! _"Why are you grinning like that?" glared Drake.

"Haha. I just wanted to see how our oh-so-amazing leader, would react to the girl he fell in love with, once she visited him."

Both blushed slightly by Kota's statement, however Drake's face was more red compared to Alisa.

"Shut up, you. How my relationships with others are, is none of your business." Drake coldheartedly replied.

Kota gave a light punch on Drake's forehead. He winced.

"Stupid. Of course it's my business. You make say it like I'm not your friend. It's boring when you tend to steal all the fun and glory." Kota, with a serious face scolded Drake.

"... You're the stupid one, stupid.."

"Hey!" despite being called that, Kota still gave a wide smile. Drake did so in return, and the two friends laughed together.

Alisa was surprised to hear the opposite sides of the two men. It's usually the other way around when they're in front of others.

"So, how was the visit with Alisa?" Kota persistently asked.

She irked at Kota's question, blushing slightly of what's happened till now. At the same time, she continued eavesdropping on them, and wondering what Drake's next reaction is going to be.

"I..uh..was asleep when she came in. She placed a wet towel on my forehead, and left a get-well gift." lied Drake, avoiding Kota's gaze.

"That's horrible timing there man! Seriously, lady luck doesn't seem to like you." sighed Kota.

_Yeah, no FREAKING kidding. _Drake thought.

"And? What did she give you?"

"Just a sweater..."

"A sweater? Well, Alisa always did have some sort of impressive fashion taste when it comes to clothing." while Kota scratched his chin, Alisa gave an unimpressed look.

_Whatever do you mean, Kota?_

"Speaking of clothing, Alisa doesn't change her clothing all that much, huh?"

Drake, not knowing what to say, showed a grim expression. Alisa twitched at that comment. She was about to burst away from Drake's arms, not caring about being discovered, wanting to punch Kota.

"Hey Drake, is there any kind of chic outfits you'd want Alisa to wear?"

Both stumbled by that question, while Alisa listened closer, curious by what his answer will be.

Drake stayed silent for a bit. "Not really."

By pure instinct, Alisa punched him hard in the stomach, grinding her fist in. Drake yelped by the pain.

"Drake, are you okay?!" Kota, startled by Drake's sudden yell, stood up, concerned of what's hurting him.

"Y-yes, just a... bit of stomach pain." growled Drake. _Crap, Alisa took it the wrong way._

_Are you saying that I don't have much of an appearance, Drake Galios? _Alisa bitterly thought.

"Uh... Okay?" dazed by his odd demeanor, Kota sat back down on the floor.

"I'd... want Alisa to wear something that fits her personality, not just her outside looks. Especially if it's just modern clothing for young adults."

Alisa, caught by Drake's remark, draws back her fist. He exhales in relief.

"So, you'd want her to wear something special instead?" Kota cocks his head.

"Yeah."

"Oh, let me guess on your tastes." After scratching his chin for a bit, Kota snaps his fingers as he answered, " A maid outfit."

"No." he curtly responded.

Alisa gave him another punch in the stomach. As Drake felt the hit, he held back his cry. With his right hand, Drake tightened his grip on the pillow.

"Cat ears and a tail?"

"How retro do you think I am?"

She gave him another punch in the stomach. Drake clenched on the pillow to hide and endure the pain.

"A kimono?"

"No, not... that."

And another punch.

_Ow!_

"What about a Vietnamese dress?"

"Not... that one either." Drake said in a raspy voice.

And another punch.

_Ouch!_

"A sun dress?"

"N-no, that wouldn't fit her either."

And another punch.

_Argh!_

"A swimsuit?"

"Way too skimpy in my opinion."

And another punch.

_Argh! Jeez!_

Kota, lost in thought, continues to try to think of another outfit on the top of his head. Drake was clawing through his pillow, at a point where he might even tear the seams. He hesitantly peeked down on Alisa, underneath the sheets. Suddenly she was starting to give an intimidating aura and glare as she looked up on Drake. He snapped the line of vision away, and locked it on Kota instead.

_I gotta stop Kota. At this rate, I'm going to pass out, and lose Alisa._

"Or how about-"

Drake immediately interrupted Kota, desperate not to continue his constant guessing.

"Ko-ta! How about I just tell you instead?"

"Huh? Oh OK. So what kind of outfit do you want Alisa to wear, anyway?"

With a sigh of relief, Drake nervously laughed. Alisa angrily glared at him, twitching her eyebrows as she did.

_If Drake says something completely outrageous, I'll make sure this next punch will knock him out._

Releasing his grip on the pillow, he gently smiled.

"A wedding dress. I want Alisa to wear a wedding dress, along with a ring."

Kota and Alisa, both startled by his answer, froze in place.

"What?! Whoa man! That means, you...want to..."

"Marry her. I know."

Alisa, at a loss for words, felt her face getting hot. Her heart exploded like a nuclear bomb, as she heard the sudden future proposal. She was so shocked, her mind went blank, as she lay beside Drake, still and quiet.

"But I can't right now."

"What, why?"

"Suddenly proposing to Alisa would be too forward for her; it'd be too early. I know her heart wouldn't be prepared for it. Until everything is finally set in stone, I plan to propose to her. Besides, there are certain conditions that need to be met in order to have a wedding."

"Conditions?" echoed Kota.

"Yeah. An example would be that both partners need to be 18 or older in order to be wed. Alisa and me are underage. I can wait a year, but Alisa's 15."

"So until she turns 18, you'll propose to her?"

"Until everything is set in stone between me and her. I'll wait forever if I have to." Drake gazed at Kota, with a serious face, never looking away. Kota scratches the back of his head and blushes a little.

"W-wow. That's pretty forward Drake. You barely started dating her, and you already have plans of marrying her."

While hearing the details of Drake's sudden proposal, Alisa cries and sniffles. She felt glad, blessed, and overjoyed of knowing and being with someone who holds and cares for her deeply. She slowly rested her head on Drake's chest, gripping his shirt. Drake held her tightly, wearing a peaceful,blissful smile, as he peeks down at her.

"Did I hear something?"

"It's your imagination. I'm gonna sleep now Kota. I'm tired."

"Oh OK then. I'll see you later Drake. E-mail me if you need anything."

"Yeah."

As Drake faked in closing his eyes, Kota stood up, and silently walked out of Drake's room. As the door hissed and closed, Drake opened his eyes. He pulled the sheets down, revealing an Alisa, face buried in his chest. Not looking in Drake's eyes, she pulled herself away from his chest.

"You do realize what you just said, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm more than willing to abide by it."

"...Why did you hide me from Kota?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with you."

Her face wasn't intensely red. It was a soft, light blush. Her head wasn't pounding, it felt still. And her heart wasn't thumping heavily, it felt light.

Alisa pushed herself away from Drake, and sat up on the edge of the bed, fixing her hat and hair. He stared at her in silence. The intercom buzzed, breaking the silence.

"Report! We have an ogretail invasion at the Sunken Grid! 1st unit report to the director's office! Repeat! We have an ogretail invasion at the Sunken Grid! 1st unit report to the director's office!"

Not wanting her to go, Drake sits up and says to her, "...You should get going now. Don't want to keep those guys waiting."

Alisa stands up and turns to Drake, moving his blue bangs aside, she kisses him on the forehead. Drake, stunned by Alisa's actions, blushes slightly. She smiles at him, holding his face.

"Rest and wait for me until I come home, OK Drake? I'll be waiting for your future proposal in return if you do so."

Drake smiles widely by her words. "OK. Be careful out there, Alisa."

"I will." Alisa releases Drake's face and walks to the door. Before reaching for it, she stops and turns to Drake. "I'm off. Get well soon, leader."

Drake nodded, and out she went. Closing the door behind her, she stares at the floor for a bit. Lifting her head, with a determined expression, straight back, and puffed out chest, she walks over to the elevator.

"Let's go."

END

* * *

_Author's note: Daaaawwww. That was the most heart-warming scene ever. Finally finished, considered I had bit of a hard time with a bit of the dialogue. Try not to catch a fever everybody, and don't end up like Drake. It's no fun when having one. So stay healthy everone. :3 I'll be writing another Gods eater Burst fanfic in the near future, so please be patient everybody. For all those who read this fanfic to the end, thank you very much, and I hope you enjoyed it. =D _


End file.
